Forum:Farming sdu's
I have.. 10 from pt1 1 from pt 1 island 1 from pt 1 armory and i just finished up getting the first 5 from pt2 (safe house, lost cave, new haven, tetrans whatever, and the scrapyard) now has anyone up to this point got any more sdus after the 5th one? besides the 2 pt of island? - Pitrat3 :Please see Storage Deck Upgrade. There is a table detailing how many SDUs and how many backpack slots you can possibly get without modding. The maximum backpack space is, at time of writing, 66 spaces. -- 11:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah 66 is the max known. Although yesterday in another thread about backpack space someone said that they got an SDU from both PT1 & PT2 of Lockdown Palace. They haven't responded or proven it, but since it was mentioned I can only wonder. Fortunately I still have my PT2 Lockdown Palace repair kit, now I just have to stop being lazy and give it a couple tests to see if you can actually get an SDU (which would make the new max 69), though it's very unlikely. - K1ng 11:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, that would be the new number "IF" they even gave us a shot at the SDU in the SPT of Lockdown Palace. You can have 63 with a little patience. The bonus five in the SPT of the "Vanilla" are all pretty easy to farm cnsidering most are right in the beginning of the location (Cave, Safe House, Tetnes Warens, New Haven and Scrap Yard). I think K1ng will back me up on this, the trick is getting the Repair Kit and saving. Then Attempt to get an SDU, if he gives you a Grenade Mod exit with out saving and load the game again. You should still be in the same area as Clap Trap and you sjut have to run back to him and do it again. Lockdown Palace is the hardest one to farm because of the travel time involved. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Done this with 4 characters, and they are all pretty easy to get - usually within 4 attempts. Except for the one in the scrapyard, it has always taken me at least 10 tries before I have ever recieved this one - might just be dumb luck, but worth the time for the extra slots. I tried to get another from Knoxx Pt.2, but gave-up after repeated attempts. I think you can get this if you DON'T have the maximum 66 slots already, but can't confirm. Also, it is easier to get them if you have a full or overfull backpack/inventory it seems. I usually get one SDU, and just leave it in inventory so I am always over the item limit when trying to get the next SDU. Sisiutl, does it take you four shots with the full/over full inventory? I was wondering because I tend to keep my pack pretty cleaned out and I have run into the same number of attemps on the SPT Vanilla with my Hunter on the cave and Safe house. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Proven is right, the way I did it was getting repair kit, moving back to save point, attempting to get the SDU. If he gave me a grenade mod I hit the Xbox Guide button and went to my dashboard so it wouldn't save. Then reload the game and try again. Yeah, the reason I've not tried to get another SDU from the PT2 Lockdown Palace claptrap is because it's such a long distance to travel repeatedly. Whoever got them within 4 attempts must be incredibly lucky, because on my way to get the "first 5" in PT2, it took me easily 10+ tries on atleast 2 or 3 of the 5 claptraps. I've also heard about the filling your backpack before trying to get the SDU can raise your chance of getting an SDU but doesn't garuntee still, so maybe I'll do that when I finally give it a shot. I also normally keep my backpack empty, so I'll just load up on health kits when I try, haha. It'd be really nice if someone could confirm whether or not the PT2 Lockdown Palace claptrap is even capable of giving an SDU at this point... - K1ng 19:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes K1ng, the answer is I did get very lucky on the first two with my Hunter. lol I am going to re test them with my soldier this afternoon and see how they fall. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I'll tell ya I used most of yesterday getting the 5 sdu's from pt2, safe house/tetanus/lost cave took about 15 tries each at least, newhaven twice, scrapyard dropped it on the first try I guess I was just lucky there. Though I didn't really pay attention to how full my back pack was allready either. -psn: Pitrat3 I had best luck with just one extra SDU in my inventory, so I was over the max number of items but with only 1 extra SDU waiting to be used. When I held more than 1 SDU it seemed to always give me more mods instead. As soon as I used the extra SDU's and just had the one in inventory, I got another one. Sisiutl